I'm Telling!
"It's I'm Telling, the (exciting new game) show where brothers and sisters tell it like it is. There's no telling what they're going to say or how much they're going to win. All we know for sure is that they're going to tell it all, today on... Audience: I'M TELLING! And here's the host of I'm Telling! LAURIE FASO!" Laurie: Thank you, and welcome to "I'm Telling!", where brothers and sisters can win a whole ton of prizes, and money too, simply by showing how well they really know each other. A Saturday morning kids game show with elements of The Newlywed Game. Premise Three teams of siblings (brothers & sisters) competed in this Newlywed Game for kids. I'm20Telling20Pic203.jpg|Laurie and The Contestants Main Game In each of the two rounds, one half of the teams were magically teleported into the "Isolation Zone" (in actuality, they headed off to a sound proof room; this was done with computer graphics) while the other half answered questions about their siblings habits, likes, dislikes, abilities, experiences etc.; and maybe reveal a dirty little secret. On each question, the first player to answer was shown three categories which after announced were spun around, and the player answering first stopped the spinning by hitting his/her red button (aka "The Random Selector"). Whatever category was landed on, host Faso read a question under that category in some way. The contestants' answers were recorded throughout. Once all the answers were recorded, the isolated players were teleported back and were asked those same questions. Each time the teams' answers matched, they score points; but if they don't match, they don't score and the team would usually argue just like the couples in the Newlywed Game. Round 1 In round one, the brothers are teleported to the iso-zone so that the sisters selected categories and answered questions about them. Here's how they score for each question: *'Question #1' - 25 points *'Question #2' - 50 points *'Question #3' - 75 points I'm20Telling20Pic204.jpg|Brothers are teleporting out of here. ITsisterchoice1.jpg|Sister 1 making a selection. ITsisterchoice2.jpg|Sister 2 making a selection. ITsisterchoice3.jpg|Sister 3 making a selection. I'm20Telling20Pic204.jpg|Brothers are teleporting back. ITR1right1.jpg|Correct Answer ITR1right2.jpg|Another Correct Answer ITR1wrong.jpg|Wrong Answer Round 2 In round two, the sisters are teleported to the iso-zone so that the brothers selected categories and answered questions about them. Here's how they score for each question: *'Question #1' - 50 points *'Question #2' - 75 points *'Question #3' - 150 points The team with the most points at the end of round two won the game. The maximum total score is 425 points, which was achieved four times (the last two of those times were on both Brother's Day episodes). I'm20Telling20Pic204.jpg|Sisters are teleporting out of here. ITbrotherchoice1.jpg|Brother 1 making a selection. ITbrotherchoice2.jpg|Brother 2 making a selection. ITbrotherchoice3.jpg|Brother 3 making a selection. I'm20Telling20Pic204.jpg|Sisters are teleporting back. ITyellowfinalscore.jpg|This is what the yellow semi-circle team finished with. ITpinkfinalscore.jpg|This is what the pink triangle team finished with. IT Perfect Score Win!.jpg|We have a winner! (And a perfect score to boot!) I'm Telling Fun Box (Tiebreaker) If the game ended in a tie, a tie breaking question was played. Before the show, all three teams were asked how many of the same item were put into the "I'm Telling Fun Box". The team that came closest to the actual number without going over won the game. ---- The winning team received a $1,000 savings bond, and the right to go the Pick-A-Prize Arcade for 20 prizes. The other two teams each received a 10-speed bicycle and a copy of the I'm Telling! game. IT $1,000 Savings Bond.jpg|For their win, they'll receive a $1,000 Savings Bond! ITpartinggifts.jpg|Losers will receive two bikes and a copy of the I'm Telling! home game. Pick-A-Prize Arcade As the show went to the final commercial break, the set turned around in a 180 degree angle to reveal the Pick-A-Prize Arcade (the set turned to reveal the main game area at the opening of the show). The Pick-A-Prize Arcade itself had 20 prizes (10 for boys on the yellow platforms and 10 for girls on the pink platforms, 20 for the same gender on special episodes with just brothers or just sisters). Before the show, each member of each team in case they won each selected six prizes he/she thought his/her brother or sister would like best. Now both players on the winning team in turn after the home audience was shown the six prizes chosen by the sibling prior to the show, got to run around through the arcade and picked six prizes for themselves. They made their choices by hitting a buzzer with a big siren light. Each time they matched a prize (chose the one selected by the sibling beforehand) a siren went off and they get to keep the prize. When they were finished, the bell sounded meaning that it was time to stop. Six plus six equals twelve minus two is ten, because if the winning team can match a total of 10 prizes, they win every single prize on stage (all 20 of them). PAPC 1.PNG|We are going to rotate the set..... PAPC 2.PNG|....to bring forth ... I'm20Telling20Pic207.jpg|..the Pick-A-Prize Arcade! it_papsisscreen.jpg|Here are the prizes the brother picked for the sister shown to the folks at home. it_papbroscreen.jpg|Here are the prizes the sister picked for the brother shown to the folks at home. PAPC 3.PNG|Oh yeah! 10 matches means... PAPC 4.PNG|....20 prizes!!!!!! Inventor Ellen Levy Music Haim Saban & Shuki Levy - Some parts of the theme sounded like Kenny Loggins' Footloose. Trivia On two shows, celebrities appeared with their real life siblings. The celebrity teams all played for charity with the winning team receiving $500 in cash for the charity. Tagline "Join us next time on the game show where brothers & sisters tell it like it is on... Audience & Host: I'M TELLING! I'm Laurie Faso, goodbye we'll see you next time!" - Laurie Faso Link Rules for I'm Telling Category:Childrens Category:Relationship Category:Matching Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Flops Category:1987 premieres Category:1988 endings